


I'll be lost until you find me

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: As It All Burns [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: Anakin is staring at the com unit as the message loops once more, and Obi-Wan shuts it down. "What happened? Where are we supposed to go?"--Sinker watches her as she takes another sip. "She's going to make it, and you helped make sure of that. You did good."





	I'll be lost until you find me

Their shuttle starts smoothly enough once Anakin has done the maintanence on the engine, and they've made sure there aren't any extra passengers. Leaving nothing behind in the ruins but the salle they built, and a garden that will run riot within a month.

Obi-Wan checks the Temple frequencies by rote as they move out of orbit toward the edge of the system so they can make the jump into hyperspace. The message waiting there makes him blink, and reach out to stay Anakin's reach for the hyperdrive controls.

"Listen." He turns up the volume on the coms as the message loops to the beginning again.

"The Temple is no longer safe. Do not return to Coruscant. Do not enter the Empire." The voice is one that it takes a moment for Obi-Wan to place. Eeth Koth isn't much older than he is, and though he's on the Council, Obi-Wan wonders why he is the one recording the message rather than Master Windu or Master Yoda. "The Sith Master is the Chancellor who has made himself Emperor. Keep your Padawans safe, and may the Force be with you."

Anakin is staring at the com unit as the message loops once more, and Obi-Wan shuts it down. "What happened? Where are we supposed to go?"

"The Outer Rim." Maul has moved to the navicomp, and is scrolling through potential destinations. "My Master's grip will be the weakest there."

"Tatooine." Obi-Wan reaches out to rest his hand on Anakin's shoulder at the face he makes, looking past him to Maul, raising an eyebrow. "It's certainly in the Outer Rim, and it's close enough to an intersection of trade routes we might find some useful information."

"It's on the other side of the galaxy." Maul shakes his head, baring his teeth. "Either we have to cross the Empire, or we have to pass through or around Hutt space."

Neither of which is a pleasant prospect, particularly when they don't have any information on this Empire, and the Hutts aren't terribly welcoming of Jedi.

Obi-Wan grimaces, and gestures for Maul to trade places with him. One of the planets will have to stand out to him in the Force. Somewhere to go where they can find other Jedi. A place that can be better to make their home than their sanctuary on Belkadan.

* * *

A mug is set down in front of Ahsoka, making her look up to the clone standing across the table from her.

"Hey, Sinker." She looked down at the mug, taking a quick sniff of the contents and frowning at the smell of alcohol under the overwhelming smell of fruit. "What's in this?"

"A bit of Comet's homebrew." Sinker sat across from her with his own mug. "You look like you need it, kiddo. Drink up."

Ahsoka takes a cautious sip, and grimaces, shaking her head. "How do you drink it?"

"Because sometimes you need a little bit of help getting out of your head after a mess like that." Sinker watches her as she takes another sip. "She's going to make it, and you helped make sure of that. You did good."

Biting her lip, Ahsoka looks down at the table for a long moment. "Then why does it feel like I failed? All I can see is..." She shakes her head, trying again to push the image of Rabé in the cell out of her head, to let go of the confusion and fear and the sick feeling of dread. "If we'd been faster, got there sooner..."

"She still would have been hurt, and there's no certainty we would have been able to rescue her sooner." Sinker nudges the mug she's still holding. "You got us all out, and saved her life. That's a better day than most, when no one on our side dies."

"But not no one at all." Ahsoka's hands are starting to ache, and it takes her a moment to realize it's because of how tightly she's gripping the mug. "And we're not fighting droids now."

"I know." Sinker looks down at his own mug a moment, before lifting it to drink the rest in one long gulp. "I didn't think I'd ever be fighting my own brothers, but we are, and for the same reasons we fought the clankers before."

"Are we?" Ahsoka tries to unclench her hands from the mug, but it's hard, and she wraps her arms around herself after, trying not to shiver. "I just want to be able to go home."

But there's no home to go to. Just her and Master Plo and the Wolf Pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Part II, by Paramore.


End file.
